Third Sunday
by CreativeKiss
Summary: Sequel to "Berry Face". Hatori and sixteen-year-old Kinomi are on their third "get-together", and Hatori is enduring constant paranoia; forbidden romance at its finest. Just when things are growing berry sweet, a familiar voice calls out to them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Third Sunday**

Hatori waited for Kinomi at their usual cafe. This was going to be their third lunch since their initial conversation, and he was truly looking forward to it. He was wearing another of his best suits minus the jacket as the weather was certainly warming up. He was far more nervous than usual this time because he had made another abrupt move; he had bought Kinomi a small bracelet. He realized this was only their third "date", and it was hardly that. Kinomi insisted upon calling them "get-togethers", but Hatori could feel their chemistry and knew they were growing close very quickly. This also worried him. He was an adult doing something highly inappropriate. And despite feeling like an animal, he couldn't help himself.

Hatori saw Kinomi coming up the street and withdrew the gift box from his pocket, placing it on the table. He stood once Kinomi approached the table, and together they sat down.

"Sorry I'm late," Kinomi said apologetically, looking down at her hands. "My mom's been asking about you." Hatori released a heavy sigh.

"About me?" he asked. Kinomi nodded.

"Yeah, about you," she replied. "My mom's been a little suspicious lately. She knows that I've been spending my Sunday afternoons with 'Hatori', but I can't exactly tell her anything about you without lying."

"I suppose you could tell her how we met," Hatori tried, skimming over the menu nervously. He didn't want to think about sorting through all the rights and wrongs of their friendship. He simply wanted to have it. He wanted to continue spending his Sunday afternoons with Kinomi, but he didn't want to explain anything to his friends; he hadn't even muttered the word 'kinomi' to Ayame and Shigure. He hadn't even mentioned his seeing a girl.

"Hmm, I guess that's a cute story," Kinomi agreed. "But I think that would only make her want to see you more."

"Hmm," Hatori mumbled, looking down at the gift box.

"Well anyway, we were arguing about you, but it's fine now," Kinomi continued. "I've never really mentioned another boy before, so this is a big deal for her. She keeps calling you my boyfriend as if-"

"I bought you something," Hatori interrupted calmly, sliding the box across the table. Kinomi's eyes lit up and her face grew red. Hatori drew in a deep breath. Her berry-face had struck him once again.

"That's very sweet of you!" Kinomi exclaimed, opening the box. She gasped. Inside was a silver bracelet with a raspberry charm dangling from it. "It's beautiful! Can you help me put it on?" Kinomi held out the bracelet and her wrist for Hatori, who quickly clasped the bracelet together.

"It's silver, so be careful with it," Hatori warned.

"Real silver?" Kinomi asked, biting her lip. "Gosh, I've never owned anything so nice before. It must have cost you a lot of money. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," Hatori assured her. "I wouldn't have bought it for you if I considered it a burden." The waiter arrived with glasses of water and two menus, which he kindly left on the table and moved on. Hatori and Kinomi reached for the menu at the same time, their hands touching. Kinomi snatched her hand away instantly, looking down at her glass of water. Hatori did enjoy their brief connection. Smiling lightly, he handed her a menu and began to skim through his.

"Well, what looks good?" Kinomi asked.

"I have no idea," he said, laying down his menu. "In all honesty, I'm not very hungry. I think I'll just have another cup of coffee."

"This is our third time out together and you never eaten once," Kinomi pointed out. "Are you a sloppy eater?"

"I just don't have much of an appetite," Hatori admitted.

"We can do something else," Kinomi suggested. "Why don't we just take a walk?" Hatori dreaded people actually seeing them together. Their moving about only ensured passerby stamping "pedophile" across his forehead. He was a respected physician wandering around town with a sixteen-year-old girl.

"Unless you don't want people to see us," Kinomi mumbled, her voice hinting at disappointment.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Hatori lied, standing. Kinomi stood as well, and the two started down the street.

The doctor and teenager were silent for a very long time. Even with cherry blossoms blooming, birds chirping, and the brilliant, blue sky above them, everything about their "get-together" screamed illicit. Hatori regretted giving Kinomi the bracelet because he realized that he truly had no right to encourage this relationship. They hadn't done anything inappropriate at that moment, but they were still headed in that direction the closer they became. Hatori was fortunate that Kinomi actually looked older than she was with her womanly curves, mature face, and tall height, and it was true that nobody they passed gave them negative looks. Still, he could only imagine that someone he knew would appear at their worst moment, embarrassing the both of them.

Hatori started when he felt a soft, warm hand grasp his. He looked down at their locked fingers, then up at Kinomi, whose face was as red as Hatori remembered. Her adorable, berry-colored face made him relax, and he no longer regretted giving her the raspberry charm. He gripped her hand back, causing her blush to deepen.

"My face stings," Kinomi said with a small giggle. "I've never blushed so much in my life."

"Your blush is one of the things I love most about you," Hatori admitted. "It inspired the charm." Kinomi looked down at her bracelet.

"My face? Oh geez, I didn't think I looked like a raspberry! How embarrassing!"

"It's beautiful, really," Hatori insisted. Kinomi was silent for a time, and Hatori wondered if he had taken it a step too far.

"I want to show you something," Kinomi said suddenly, breaking into a run. Hatori allowed himself to dragged down the street, somewhat humiliated.

Kinomi took Hatori to a park, and somewhere towards the center of it they came upon a large pond. It was surrounded by cherry blossoms, and stray petals littered the clear water. Colorful fish swam around inside as other green trees and bushes bordered it. Kinomi led Hatori up to a bench, and together they sat down looking out over the pond.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" she asked.

"It is," Hatori replied, removing his pack of cigarettes from within his vest. Kinomi took the pack away from him and set it down on the other side of her, out of his reach. Hatori looked at her strangely.

"You're an adult, so I can't tell you what to do," Kinomi said sweetly. "But secondhand smoke is far more dangerous. You don't want to hurt me, do you?" Hatori's eyes went wide, and he drew back, shocked. It appeared to him that Kinomi hadn't intended to pout as she said this, but because she did, Hatori fought to control himself.

"Of course not," Hatori mumbled. "It would be selfish of me." Kinomi's powerful green eyes met Hatori's and locked. He frowned. She wanted something.

"I've decided," Kinomi said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"I want to know how old you are." Hatori sighed.

"Twenty-seven," he told her.

"I was close," Kinomi said, laughing. "Oh well. I still like you."

"What does that mean?" Hatori asked.

"It means what it sounds like: I like you," Kinomi replied. She grasped hold of his hand again. "What do you think about a forbidden romance?"

"What?"

"Well, I'm not going to sleep with you," Kinomi continued. "But if that doesn't bother you, I want to be friends. Can I pencil you in for next Sunday?" Hatori was silent for a long time. He couldn't erase the word "pedophile" from his consciousness. Perhaps he was being paranoid. It was somewhat of a disclaimer, Kinomi telling him that they would have no sex life, but he couldn't tell if that bothered him. When he was with her, he never thought of her that way. He just enjoyed her company.

Kinomi suddenly planted a soft, fleeting kiss on his lips; no tongue. Hatori smiled.

"Sunday, of course," he said.

"Good," Kinomi said, biting her lip. She looked out over the pond. "My mom's going to be the only challenge, but I can handle her." Kinomi released Hatori's hand and handed him back his cigarettes.

"Thank-"

"Don't bring those with you next week," Kinomi scolded. "I'll toss them into the pond."

"And kill the fishes?" Hatori joked.

"Better them than me," Kinomi said, tossing her nose into the air.

Their time together remained peaceful and calming until a familiar voice called out to them.

"Kinomi? Hatori? How do you two know each other?" Tohru asked. She was walking through the park with Yuki and Kyo, and all three of them were carrying groceries.

"I accidentally damaged some property of hers," Hatori replied quickly. "I invited her out to lunch as an apology. We took a short walk; I was about to take her home." Yuki and Kyo exchanged a glance.

"That's so nice of you!" Tohru said, instantly bought. "Kinomi, I never see you at school anymore." "You know I like to keep to myself," Kinomi relied bashfully.

"Hatori's the same way," Kyo pointed out.

"Anyway, we'll let you take Kinomi home," Yuki said quickly. "Kyo's got an attitude problem."

"Because I'm hungry, damn it!" Kyo snapped. Kinomi and Hatori exchanged a glance.

"Oh, that's right," Tohru said. "We'll see you at school, okay?" Kinomi nodded and smiled.

"Bye," she said quickly. She and Hatori stood. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo started off down the path.

"There's something very suspicious about the two of them," Kyo said once they had left the doctor and teenager.

"Hatori's a nice man," Tohru argued. "I'm sure he's just being a gentleman."

"I highly doubt that, Miss Honda," Yuki said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Nevermind," Yuki and Kyo mumbled together.

* * *

**A/N: This is simply an exploration of innocence tempered with maturity. I'm definitely not advocating for pedophilia; it's supposed to be romantic. Hope you enjoyed it either way. **


End file.
